This invention relates to apparatus for converting oral motions of a human operator into electrical or electronic signals for controlling machines. More specifically, this is an apparatus with which a paraplegic, amputee or other disabled person, or a non-disabled person, may control a machine such as a programmable sewing machine, wheelchair, or an industrial or other mechanical device by oral movement such as by the jaw and tongue.
Many machines are designed to be operated by a combination of hand and foot motions. For example, automatic and semi-automatic sewing machines require not only hand dexterity, but typically also require foot or leg dexterity for operation of a foot treadle or a knee shift device. Such machines cannot be operated by persons who have lost the use of lower limbs by paralysis or amputation.
Likewise, wheelchairs used by such persons require control of speed, steering, braking and at least one ON-OFF function. Quadriplegics having neither arm nor leg functions must operate all control functions of the wheelchair by means other than hands or feet. Control units exist which are attached to the wheelchair and use chin motion and/or head motion for wheelchair control. However, such units do not permit independent head movement of the operator. The continuous and substantially immobile contact of chin with the control unit while operating the wheelchair causes discomfort to the operator.